1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a filtering unit, and in particular, to a filtering unit with a mechanism to assist in the cleaning of its filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as projectors, generate heat during operation, air convection is necessary for cooling. Fine particles, such as dust in the air, may be, however, sucked into the electronic device, thus causing damage. As a result, a filtering unit for filtering fine particles is necessary.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional filtering unit 10. A filter 12 is disposed at an inlet 11a of a housing 11. A fan 13 and a device 1 to be cooled are disposed in the housing 11. The fan 13 draws the air A into the housing 11, and the filter 12 filters particles P in the air A. Since the filter 12 may be obstructed by the particles P, it must be replaced at predetermined intervals to maintain normal air convection.